Born into A Lie
by elfenred
Summary: The story is about the life of Lakekit. Son of a Gladeclan queen, and one can only assume son of Gladeclan's medicine cat. But all of this, is unknown to him. Why would he, when he first opens is eyes in RavenClan nursery? Follow the life of this young kit from start to finish. There will be drama, romance, adventure. Surprises at every corner. Please read & review!new name!
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my very first fanfic , like ever. I decided to base mine off of Erin Hunter's Warrior Cats series. I just love the fact that its a series where your imagination can take flight and. allow you to create your own stories! (Like this one.) I will be updating MINIMUM one per day. Sometimes I will post more a day, if I got the muse. :) I would love reviews and comments, sorry if some parts are bit...confusing. If you need any clarification, please just comment ! One page will be dedicated solely to the alliances and the clans :) So, please enjoy my very first Warrior Fanfic!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**"Don't worry Sweetbreeze, just a little more. " **The soft whisper sounded like a plea for help as the silver coloured medicine cat struggled to find his grasp on the

situation. **"Ata girl, Robinpaw! Go fetch me another stick, Sweetbreeze broke through this one already." **He turned his attention to his apprentice, who starred wide eyed at the queen's kitting.

**"Y-yes, of course Duskstep!"** The tabby she-cat sped off, excusing herself through the crowds that watched in horror at the scene. Another wail of pain caused Duskstep to

turn back to the queen, as another kit was born into the world. The medicine cat went back to work as he nipped the sack open, licking the kit roughly until it started to cry -

the feeling of air entering its lungs.

**"You did Sweetbreeze, three healthy, strong..."** Duskstep started to choke on his words, as he saw the mother lean over to lick her kits clean. He saw how she struggled

to move her lower body, probably due to the soreness and the loss of blood. **"Please, don't move. You need to rest, y-you ... did good. They're beautiful, they'll **

**make strong warriors of Gladeclan... they..." **He found himself muttering into the queen's soft cream coloured coat, her sides no longer rising and falling. The warmth of

her body had been seeped away, only a sad smile printed on her face. Duskstep took a step back, his eyes clouded with sadness. He felt like yowling to the sky, crying out to Starclan, asking, daring them to tell him why they took his beloved...!

**"I-is...is she dead?" **  
>Robinpaw had returned, dropping the stick in front of her. She looked past her mentor, watching the lifeless body of the queen, hoping Sweetbreeze was playing her usual<p>

trick on them. It was no trick, the beloved queen was gone - leaving her three newborn kits behind. They were small, huddled around their deceased mother searching for a

warmth that was not there. Duskstep look at this apprentice and nodded, inhaling so that his forbidden emotions would not escape his throat. **"Yes, Sweetbreeze is dead."**

Robinpaw dipped her head, giving a silent prayer for the fallen she-cat. "May her path to Starclan be smooth." She whispered and walked towards the kits. She flinched as

her mentor stepped in front of her, blocking her path towards the kits. **"Go fetch Oakleaf, ask if she can give these kits milk. " **Duskstep looked at Robinpaw, his green

eyes brimming with an emotion Robinpaw had never witnessed before. "**B-but Duskstep... Oakleaf has barely any milk to feed her own kit! If she shares with three **

**more, they all will -" "I know this Robinpaw!" **The apprentice shrunk back and before she could get yelled at any further, she scampered off to ask the other queen.

Gladeclan only had 2 living queens, Oakleaf and Nightdew. Oakleaf had lost all her previous kits one way or another, either by starvation, drowning, or fighting for their clan.

She had finally manage to produce another litter, but only one of them survived during a time of sickness, Peachkit. There was no way Oakleaf would support three more kits

when she already had trouble with one. The other queen was Nightdew. The ebony queen had yet to produce kits, but was soon due in another moon or so. Her milk would

not arrive until then. Duskstep wrapped himself around the motherless kits, his eyes analyzing them. Two females and one tom. One of the she-kits was a short furred, her

coat the colour of bark on trees. Duskstep had guessed her coat colouring had come from Sweetbreeze's father, Mudstar - who was probably awaiting his daughter in

Starclan. The brown kit's sister was much lighter in comparison, her coat matching her mother's caramel. The only difference was her legs bore dark brown stripes . The last

of the litter to be born was their younger brother, a small grey tom with one white paw. Duskstep could see black stripes underneath his coat, which would probably darken

and be more visible once the kits grew up. That is, if they could survive. The medicine cat purred softly, realizing how much two of the kits looked so much like their parents.

Their father...

**"Duskstep, Oakleaf refused... but she had an idea. I'm not sure if you'll like it but, I don't see any other option."**

**"What? Give the kits to Moonwillow? But she's a Ravenclan cat!" **Duskstep could feel his anger rise, as he stood among his clanmates as they discussed the future of

Sweetbreeze's kits. They were huddled in the nursery, crying for milk. Robinpaw and Nightdew stayed with them, trying their best to tend to the young ones. Oakleaf had

took her place in the center, looking up at the Gladeclan leader as they sat on Highrock. The tortoiseshell queen stood up, all eyes on her. **"In the last gathering I went to**

** before Peachkit, I was speaking with Moonwillow. She told me she was expecting soon. It has been almost a month since then, and now her kits are here. **

**They are older than Sweetbreeze's but she still has milk! Their only chance for survival, is if we give them to Ravenclan."** Roars of disagreement erupted from

the gathered clans.

**"Give them to another clan? And worst of all, to Ravenclan?"**

**"That clan is so cold-hearted!"**

**"Would they even agree?"**

**"SILENCE!" **All voices became hushed, as Rainstar raised his crown. **"I have made my decision." **All of Gladeclan looked up at their leader, eyes wide with anticipation.

His answer made Duskstep's blood boil. "**We shall give them to Ravenclan, immediately."  
><strong>

The cats chosen for the mission were Oakleaf, Duskstep, Riverclaw, and Skypaw. Rainstar had decided to send the queen in order to persuade Moonwillow to accept the kits,

while Duskstep was meant to be a sign of peace. No leader would send their medicine cat with only one warrior and an untrained apprentice to the core of enemy territory,

unless they were trying to make a statement. They waited by the border, hoping a Ravenclan border patrol would arrive soon. Duskstep looked up to the sky, looking for any

sign from Starclan that this was a bad idea. But no sign came, so he had no choice but to continue.

**"I thought I smelled grass-stained pelts."** A hiss from the tall grass made the cats turn as the sight of Ravenclan warriors appeared. Their bodies were posed ready to

attack, but the instant they caught sight of the kits dangling from the Gladeclan cats, they paused. **"What's going on? Are those kits yours? " **One of the opposing

warriors took a step forward, earning a glare from his clanmate. Oakleaf set down the brown she-kit she was holding and cleared her throat, looking at the enemy cats. **"We **

**are here to... take these kits. We found them here just recently actually, and Gladeclan is always looking for more warriors. "** Duskstep looked at the queen, his

eyes wide. What was she doing?! Wasn't it her idea to give these kits to RavenClan? Now she wants them? About to open his mouth to speak, Oakleaf shot him a glare to

shut him up.

**"So, these are rogue kits? Is Gladeclan so desperate that they are willing to - " **Suddenly, one of the RavenClan cats stepped forward, its teeth barred.

**"These kits were found at the OUR border, right? That means these kits are ours, and ours to deal with. I suggest you drop them, and leave."** Duskstep finally

realized what the queen was doing. She didn't want them to think they were Gladeclan kit's. It would be hard for the kits to grow up to the constant pressure of proving their

loyalties. Riverclaw looked at the RavencCan cat's his fur bristling. **"Oh, you want to fight for them? Cause i'll be glad to comply." **He hissed. Duskstep wasn't sure if

Riverclaw understood what they were doing, but the medicine cat decided it was best if he didn't.

**"Enough Riverclaw. The RavenClan deputy is correct, their side of the border, their kits. Let's go."**Oakleaf turned to the cats and dipped her head, the look of pity

in her eyes as she looked at the kits. Duskstep dropped the silver tabby tom onto the ground, and without looking back he left it behind. Skypaw released the fawn she-kit

and did the same. They had done what they were suppose to do, and given the kits to RavenClan. When they were finally out of earshot, a soft cry from Oakleaf surprised the

group. With sharp ears, Duskstep could hear the soft mutters from the queen. **"Oh please Sweetbreeze, forgive me."**

**"Shadowpelt, are you sure it was a good idea to take these kits? I mean, I know Moonwillow recently lost hers but, forcing a stranger's kits onto her? I **

**mean... it's kinda harsh.."** Barkface looked over at the deputy, awaiting his answer. His voiced had been muffled as he carried on of the kit in his mouth, their mews

causing his ears to ache. They were probably hungry and cold, but hopefully milk would be coming their way. Hopefully. Shadowpelt glanced over at his brother and

shrugged. He was concentrating on not dropping the two kits that were dangling from his mouth. He had sent his third party up ahead to give news to Moonwillow and their

leader, Ivystar. The ground around them became soft and mushy, the area which surrounded the actually camp. They neared the entrance,which was covered in thorns and

shaded with pine tree shadows. The ground returned to its original firmness, and Shadowpelt could feel the stares from his clan mates, questions whispering around him.

**"Are those the rogue kits?" "They look so weak. They probably won't last the night."  
><strong>

**"Move, out of the way!" **The crowd parted to make way for Moonwillow, her eyes searching the kits for any injuries. The scent of milk that wafted off of her caused the kits

to cry, their eyes shut as they blindly wiggled free from the mouth of the warrior cats. The small figure appeared out of the fern covered den, its eyes looking at Moonwillow.

**"So, have you agreed to be the mother of these three kits?" **The voice belonged to Ivystar, leader of Ravenclan. Without hesitation, the white queen nodded her head.

Ivystar sighed and called out to the deputy. "**Shadowpelt, get the kits into the nursery, where Moonwillow can be with them. Tend to her needs. "**And with that,

Ivystar disappeared into her den, like she always did.

Moonwillow began to lick the kits clean, the scent of Ravenclan hooking onto their coats. The kits received the first taste of untouched milk, drinking to their fill. A purr

sounded behind the snowy she-cat, causing her to face in that direction. **"Oooh! They look absolutely adorable Moonwillow. Have you given them names yet?" **It

was a small she-cat, her stomach large due to the kits inside. She had soft chocolate eyes, her coat the colour of smoothed over pebbles. **"Littlespirit, I think I'll call the **

**dark brown she kit Maplekit, the fawn coloured female Sagekit and the silver tabby tom, Lakekit. " **Moonwillow slowly fell asleep to the sound of suckling, the

sound she thought she'd never hear again.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Thats the prologue... yikes. Too much going on to comprehend what happened huh..<strong>

**Well... BASICALLY, Sweetbreeze died giving birth to who we can ASSUME that Duskstep was the father. The fact that there is no queen able to give them **

**milk forces Gladeclan to give up the three kits to Ravenclan. FYI: All clan names are kinda like the original. ie: riverclan, shadowclan ect. **

**Oakleaf, tricks the Ravenclan patrol into believing these kits were just some rogues kits instead of Gladeclan ones - hoping their lives would be better. (It will, since there have been many cases of a rogue joining Ravenclan.) . Now Moonwillow who had recently lost her kits( has not been explained HOW yet but...soon..) is taking care of Maplekit, Sagekit, and Lakekit. **

**I Have NO idea what Maplekit's and Sagekit's warrior names are going to be so - i would LOVE some ideas! The uniquer, the better!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One! I know - It's short. Boo -hoo. But I just realllyy wanted to post something before it gets all exciting. Theres always that boring part... then it slowly goes up... well, this is the boring part - but important! So carry on my friends! Don't be discouraged! Anywho, the story is the life of Lakekit, but for now is kinda like..Lakekit & his family. It gets focused more on him when he heads to the end of his kithood and when he becomes an apprentice... which is probably in like Chapter...9...? Maybe. I dun know.I go static for all the views,but i would LOVE some revies, critques and comments! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The sound of a croaking frog nearby caused the small bundle of silver fur to fidget next to his mother. The noise caused his ears to shrink down, and as he tried to bury his<p>

face into the queen's stomach, he was pushed aside by his bigger , older sister. He could not see. But he knew they could see, his sisters Maplekit and Sagekit. He refused to

open his eyes, scared of what he might see. Lakekit couldn't deny he was curious however, but the few days he tried to open his eyes he couldn't. For now, he would sit

quietly, listening to the sounds of his mother's stomach rise and fall, her warmness cooing him to fall back asleep. But with two noisy sisters, how could he?

**"Wake, UP! Wake up, wake up wake u-"** Lakekit could hear his mother's tail hit the top of Maplekit's head, silencing her chanting.** "Honestly, let your brother sleep. **

**He's simply tired, and you should be too. You've been playing all day! Now go bring your sister and go to sleep. "** Moonwillow purred licking the top of her brown

kit's head. ** "But I'm not..." **Maplekit simply frowned and padded off to get Sagekit, who was currently sitting near the corner of the nursery. **"Uh.. what are you doing? **

**You look weird. "** Maplekit tilted her head, looking strangely at her fawn pelted sister. Sagekit had been poking her paws at the bramble walls, simply pushing her paws

against it. Maplekit saw the sudden sight of red liquid form onto her sister's paw and raced closer to her. **"What are you doing!? Are you trying to hurt yourself? "** As

Maplekit scolded her sister, she noticed how Sagekit barely noticed her. Slowly she turned her head, her green eyes staring into Maplekit's amber ones. She simply nodded

and limped off, returning to Moonwillow. **"What was that all about..."** She muttered. Maplekit had no idea what to think about her sister's actions. Sagekit had always

been.. a bit weird. She wouldn't cry out in pain if she was stabbed by a thorn. Instead she would just look as the blood formed in her paw, and stare. Sagekit also didn't talk

very much. She was quiet, always watching with her huge green eyes - like an owl. Maplekit had to admit at one point, Sagekit gave her the creeps. But they were sisters, so

Maplekit put up with it. She decided to push it back in her mind, and forget about it. Finally, she herself made it back to the white queen's side, along with her siblings. Her

eyes felt heavy and as they slowly closed, she noticed how right her mother was - she was tired. Extremely.

The warmth had disappeared. Lakekit groped with all four of his paws, searching for his mother's warm body. She was not here. Where was she? Why can't I smell her?

Suddenly, the warmth returned, but the scent was different. It carried a sweet, milk scent. Not like before - there was no milk. Only coldness. A coldness Lakekit would never

forget...

Lakekit opened his eyes in a startled jump. It was that dream again, what a strange one. He could sense two beings in that dream, so alike but also so different. Slowly, he

soon realized that he could see the ground. It was grass-less, just hard orange-brown was darkened by the large leaves that loomed over head, creating a secure shelter for

them. He turned to see his beloved mother, Moonwillow who was currently grooming his other sisters. The oldest, Maplekit, had short wiry coat that was entirely dark brown,

her eyes like embers in a fire. The middle kit was Sagekit, and Lakekit had to admit she was very pretty. She had soft medium length fur , the colour almost like the lightest

part of melted caramel. Her eyes were emeralds he noticed, as she gave him a look back. Her eyes widened, most likely surprised to see Lakekit with his eyes opened.

Maplekit turned to see Lakekit as well, and soon followed with a yowl. **"You've opened your eyes! Moonwillow, look! Lakekit is finally ready!"** Lakekit turned to see

Moonwillow walk towards him, wrapping her tail around the small tom. **"Oh Lakekit, I'm so happy. You have such beautiful blue eyes!"** The snow queen purred, giving

him a well deserved bath. Why hadn't he opened his eyes sooner? He had so much to enjoy, explore, discover! Lakekit smiled slightly, nodding as his mother spoke.

**"Now then, why not go explore the camp? But just for a little while! And not too far... Make sure not to disturb any busy cats! And also - " "Don't worry, I **

**can watch them."** All gazes turned to see the new arrival, a young apprentice. Moonwillow purred and nodded. **"Thank you, Bearpaw."** The tabby apprentice nodded his

head and motioned for the kits to follow him. One by one, the small kits were guided by the apprentice. MapleKit and Lakekit looked in awe of the apprentice, who was

several moons older than them. Maplekit took stride a long side Bearpaw, her fur fluffed out. **"So... are you going to teach us some fighting moves?"**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY. Lakekit opened his eyes. And I hope you can start to get the personality of Maplekit and Sagekit kinda. Maplekit is the outgoing leader of the kit group<strong>**and Sagekit is... kinda weird. She gets really weird as she grows up. And she's fascinated by blood. hint hint . ahh too much too much! I have big plans for****Maplekit, Sagekit and Lakekit especially! They each have a story of their own... and Maplekit's story emm... i think I might be changing rating to M soon for****hers O.O**


	3. Chapter 2

The camp was darkened by the shadows the pine trees casted over almost all the time. But the Ravenclan cats liked it this way. Bearpaw had showed the kits the Elder's den,

where one of the oldest cats in all four clans now resided. His name was Stoneheart, and as the three kits listened to him tell his tale, Lakekit noticed Bearpaw being dragged

away by another warrior, probably his mentor. **"Ah, stay here until I'm done discussing with Barkface."** Lakekit nodded, and caught the sight of Barkface looking at the

three kits. His gaze hid emotions that Lakekit did not comprehend, and when Barkface noticed he was being stared back at, he quickly looked silver kit was about to go confront

the brown warrior before he was interrupted by his noisy sister, Maplekit. **"Lakekit! Get. In. Here. Stoneheart is about to tell his story!"** Turning quickly to return to the

rest of the group, Lakekit settled next to Sagekit, who surprisingly was very much interested in hearing about the history of RavenClan. Stoneheart shifted in his feathered

down nest, finding a comfortable spot to tell the story. **"Well now, what do you want to hear about? The Journey to Hot Stones? The time when the No-Furs **

**captured me and my mate? Oh oh, I know one, what about -" "I wanna hear about Flametail and Watereyes! Moonwillow says its not a story for kits but, **

**I'm mature enough for it!"** Maplekit interrupted, her eyes shining. Lakekit groaned and shook his head. Not _Flametail and Watereyes!_ The classical story of star crossed

lovers. But that was a story for... for she-cats! Lakekit wanted to listen to adventure, and action! **" I'd wanna know about the Journey To Hot Stones."** Lakekit gave his

best 'I'm a kit, I'm innocent' smile, hoping Stoneheart would choose to listen to him instead of Maplekit. But Lakekit knew it wasn't going to happen without a fight. Maplekit

stood up, her tail fluffed out to what it max could do. "**The story of Flametail and Watereyes is SO, much more interesting than hot stones. Sounds like a bunch of **

**hot air. Right, Sagekit?"** The brown shekit turned to her sister for support, but was met with that strange distant stare. **'Ugh, never mind. Anyways - like I was **

**saying.." "Kits, Kits! I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Let's talk about Flametail and Watereyes today, and next sunrise we can talk about the **

**Journey to Hot Stones, alright?"**

Stoneheart chuckled at the kits as they quarreled. It was nice, looking at the young, the future of RavenClan. It had been already a quarter moon since the kits had first

arrived here. Admittedly, He was one of the cats that disagreed about having rogue kits here. But soon enough, he started to enjoy the fact that there were kits here now.

For awhile, there were no kits, and only older apprentices. Warriors had to carry on elder duties and everyday apprentice jobs. But once the clan heard of Moonwillow's

pregnancy, they all were relieved. Youth was coming to Ravenclan once again. The excitement was soon shot down when all of Moonwillow's kits had... disappeared. There

were no traces of blood or fur. Their scent trails all led to the edge of the border, the side where no other clan's territory touched, but was just an open field. It can not be

confirmed that the kits are dead, but it is most likely. When news of three kits near the border arrived, all of the clan held its breath. Starclan had given them more kits, a

second chance. **"Uh, hello? Are you going to tell us the story? "** Maplekit's annoying voice broke Stoneheart out of his deep thinking, bringing him back to where he was.

**"Story, what story?"** He muttered out, trying to recall what was going on. Maplekit's exasperated sigh made Stoneheart's whisker twitch in amusement. **"The story about **

**Flametail and Watereyes. "** The she-kit spoke with teeth clenched, her sister staring at the elder. Sagekit hadn't said a single word during the duration of the entire

conversation. _Was she mute?_ Stoneheart thought._ Perhaps shy. _"**Ah, right. Eh - where's your brother?" **The grey elder had noticed that the tom had disappeared from

where he was last at. He figured that Lakekit had left, not wanting to listen to the romantic tragic story of Flametail and Watereyes. Stoneheart didn't blame him, the elder

rather not even tell the story due to how mushy it was. But since there was two shekits and one tom, he went with the majority audience. **"Now , the story of Flametail **

**and Watereyes goes way back, when clan cats could easily visit each other at any time..." **

Lakekit walked near the edges of the camp, making sure to stay close to the nursery like his mother had instructed. Bearpaw was still with his mentor Barkface, who probably

made the apprentice go out on a patrol. Oh how Lakekit longedto be on a patrol, along with the great warriors of RavenClan! He would shred off the tails of every Gladeclan

cat out there!** "Those mud-caked, grass-stained - "** He quickly hushed his voice, thinking of what his mother would do if she heard him say such things. The silver tom

lied down, his gaze looking around at his surroundings. Cats were sharing tongues, eating freshkill, and practicing battle skills. Dust and grass was being kicked up, in an area

specifically made for training. Lakepaw watched in awe as several apprentices watched their peers take turns, fighting their mentors. All the apprentices looked like warriors

already, some even baring a few scars. The movement in ferns to his left caused Lakekit to still his breath and watch as Ivystar made her appearance. Being a RavenClan cat,

Lakekit himself rarely ever saw his own leader. She had a petite build, with dark orange eyes. But her size was made up with the length of her claws, making her a force to

be reckoned with. Now, the majority of the cats had seen her and seemed to all know why she was showing herself. She swiftly hopped onto Highrock, her tail slowly falling

behind her. "**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."**

There was no need to wait as all the cats had already arrived. **"Tonight is the gathering. The ones who will be joining are..."**


	4. Flametail & Watereyes PT1

**Okay... The story of Flametail & Watereyes is a mini series that will be told in parts along the story. It's just a filler, but i think its a good story in its own respect! It's Romeo x Juliet warrior cat twist c: It starts off where Stoneheart in the previous chapter was telling the kits a story... if you couldn't tell hehe. So please be patient, the main plot story with Lakekit will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning! Please R&R33**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now , the story of Flametail and Watereyes goes way back, when clan cats could easily visit each other at any time..."<strong> Stoneheart started, his eyes gazing

down at the two small she-kits. Maplekit looked like she was about to burst with excitement, happy she had found someone who would tell her the story.

Sagekit... well she looked her usual distant self, but Stoneheart could tell she was also happy to hear.** " Brave Flametail belong to ancient Gladeclan, while **

**lovely Watereyes belonged to ancient Waveclan. The twos clans were always feuding, more so with each other rather than the other two Clans. Back than **

**boarders were smeared, and cats could come and go as they please..."** Stoneheart paused, taking a moment to think. **"Well, for the most part. Now, **

**Flametail was a strong young tom, son of the great leader Emberstar. He was mighty in battle, and also was very popular with the she-cats. Watereyes **

**shared the fact that she was the daughter of Onestar. She too was very popular in the clan, known throughout the clans that she was very beautiful." **

Maplekit purred, glancing over to Sagekit. **"Almost as beautiful as me?"** Maplekit posed, and quickly lost composure as she started a giggling fit. The grey

elder purred and continued with his story.** "Remember kits, this isn't just a story. It's the reason why one of the warrior codes was born. Why, it's the very**

**first one! You may have friendships in other clans but, you must put your clan first. Loyalty."**

The sun hit the tip of his nose as the flame-coloured tom moved out of the shadows, his yellow slits focused on the unexpecting mouse. This would be his

fifth mouse , on just one hunting patrol! He would make sure to show it to everyone. He purred inwardly, happy to know that once he returned to camp, all

eyes would be on him. All praises directed towards him, all the attention! Before he got too distracted with his own thoughts, the tom had noticed the mouse

had lowered its head to nibble on the grain below. Without a sound, the next moment showed the tom with a small lifeless dangling from it mouth. "**Wow, **

**good catch Flametail!"** The ginger warrior turned to see his best friend, Berrysting. **"Thanks."** Flametail called back, as the both of them went to go dig up the

prey they had caught earlier.

Like expected, the clan was more than pleased with Flametail's efforts. He caught eyes of she-cat warriors shining with emotions he knew all to well. One of

them even came up to speak with him. **"Oh wow Flametail! You must be the best hunter in all the clans!"** The petite cream long furred she-cat purred, her

green eyes showing much fondness. Flametail simply nodded and smiled, not caring in the slightest of how she felt towards him. What mattered was what

his father thought of him, Emberstar. Flametail could not see him through the mass of clan mates, but soon caught sight of him entering the leader's den.

The ginger warrior tail drooped, upset his father had not joined in his praise. What could he do that would make his father proud?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's very short. But like I said, it's just a filler story... maybe O.O Haha, yes. This story will somehow get tangled up in the main story line. You're just going to wait and find out what happens next! c:<strong>


End file.
